


My One and Only

by Littlewildcat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Yuuri is a famous professional skater. He loves his career, his family and his friends. After winning another Grand Prix Final, he decides to celebrate with his close friend. However, someone already has him in his sights.





	1. The Grand Prix Final

" Congrats Yuuri!" Pichit screamed over the blaring club music as he he'd his martini in a toast toward Yuuri. " Grand Prix champion once again! Next is worlds!" 

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at his friends antics as he danced with him, drinks in hand. They moved against each other with Pichit's movements a bit unstable from all the alcohol.Yes he was happy that he was able to make his family and friends proud. The competion had been fierce, but he was able to pull through and win another Grand Prix final. All the hard work and sacrifice had once again paid off and it had been worth it. Now to celebrate Pichit had taken him out to a club. Pichit the wild party animal he was, was currently dancing with whatever stranger turned his way. As Yuur headed back to the bar and watched, content in his position in the bar. He smoothed out his white button up and jeans. Might as well keep them looking nice, it took forever to iron them. He didn't need to ruin such nice clothes either. He didn't care much for shopping and would like to keep these clothes from being ruined.

Yuuri downed another glass of water. It was better to stay sober. The drunk version of Yuuri was not a pleasant person to clean up after and often caused him to hide in shame days after. Last year he couldn't bare to leave the house after he had pole danced at some club after the last years Grand Prix final. Social media had had a field day last year with that stunt. 

Yuuri waved his hand to grab Pichit attention. He was currently grinding on some man. Pichit glanced at him. Yuuri motioned to him that he was going outside for a bit. Pichit smiled and nodded at him. Yuuri left the bar and headed outside.

When he got outside, he breathed in the fresh cold air. It was cold out here is Russia, he would admit that, but the city lights were stunning. He had never seen such beautiful sky lights and interesting architecture. It was nice, but it was nothing like home. After this Yuuri was going back to Japan to spend some time with his family. He missed them dearly. Skating had separated him so much from his family; it would be good to just go back. 

The cold night air was starting to get to him. ' Time to go back in,' Yuuri thought. Yuuri went to turn back to the club when he noticed a black car pull up suddenly in front of him. Men started piling out and they rushed at him. Yuuri turned to flee, but he they grabbed him. Yuuri tried to scream but a man placed a cloth over his mouth. He smelled something funny and started to feel light headed. His vision darkened and he just remembered that he still needed to buy souvenirs for his parents.

 

-/-

So I hope you guys like it so far. Please comment and give your opinions. Tell me what you think and what you want to see. I am open to suggestions. I am planning on writing a superman x batman one as well so please comment on that once that is posted. And feel free to look at my other works. Thanks again and hope to hear from you soon.


	2. Where Am I?

Yuuri felt as if he was floating on a cloud. It was soft, fluffy and warm. Was the hotel bed always this comfortable. He couldn't remember, but it felt great. Maybe Caio Caio could reserve this hotel room again if they came back to Russia. That would be nice. That would be very nice in fact. To sleep on a bed that felt like a cloud. That would guarantee a Grand Prix victory for sure. Yuuri didn't want to open his eyes. It still felt to early. He was never really a morning person. Whenever Caio Caio scheduled morning practices Yuuri would always moan and groan about it. It was always a terrible experience. Who in their right mind will have practice at six in the morning? That was just sinful.

 

Yuuri felt a light touch on his shoulder. He grimaced and turned away from the touch. He didn't feel like getting up now. It was way too early. Who would want to wake up this early again? There was no issue with afternoon and evening practices. It might even be better. More rest through the day. That will be amazing. That gossamer touch made its way back to his shoulder. Yuuri groaned and cuddled further into the pile of blankets. It's too early. He just wanted to sleep. Caio Caio would know better than to wake him up this early. And Phichit would be asleep now anyway. He would probably out sleep Yuuri. Yuuri paused at the thought. Caio Caio wouldn't wake him up this early. It's because he did know better. And Phichit would be asleep by now. Yuri froze. Who could this person be? He kept his eyes closed to feign sleep, too Scared to know the answer. Who could have gotten into his room? Why would anyone want to be in his room? Yuuri tried to keep his breathing even and steady. If he freaked out now they would certainly know. They would know and they would hurt him. But if he stayed asleep they could hurt him anyway and he was more vulnerable. 

"Mr. Katsuki."

Yuuri jumped out of skin with the sound of the baritone voice. This was definitely a stranger. 

Yuuri turned and faced a stranger. Looking at him, Yuuri could admit that at least it was a handsome stranger. He had a nice build with tanned skin and dark hair. If he wasn't scared right now, he wouldn't mind waking up to this man every morning. 

" Mr. Katsuki," he started again, " its time to get help. I have drawn the bath and placed some clothes out for you."

Yuuri stared at home owlishly. He opened his   
mouth but nothing came out, so he tried again.  
" W-Who are you?" 

 

"My name is Otabek. I'm one of the butlers here. I've been ordered to get you ready for breakfast."

Butler. What the heck was going on? Yuuri moved further away from the strange man. Something was not right. This was definitely wrong. 

Yuuri tried to remember how he got here. He didn't drink last night. No. He made sure he didn't. He didn't want a repeat of last year. He racked his brain for information when it suddenly dawns on him. 

The masked men. The black car.the blackout. He had been kidnapped! That's what was wrong! He had been kidnapped! 

Yuuri felt his respirations accelerate and started to feel light headed. The so-called butler called out his name, sounding distant. The butler reached toward him, Yuuri flinched and pulled back. He jumped out of the bed and headed toward the nearest door. It turned out to be a walk in closet. He locked the door behind him and moved away from it. He heard the butler trying to talk to him from the other side but he ignored it. Yuuri sat down in the furthest corner and hugged his knees. He felt tears threatening to spill as he wondered how he ended in this situation.


	3. The Man Who Wants a Marriage

The butler had given up after some time and had left Yuuri alone. Yuuri was relived. Who was that strange man? He said he was a butler but that didn't mean he wasn't gong to hurt him. Who ever had kidnapped him must want him for a reason and it could be a sinister one. Yuuri stayed curled up in his corner. He missed home and his family. He just wanted to get back safe. That is all he wanted. He just wanted to be safe and see his family again. 

 

Yuuri didn't know how long he stayed there. He had no way of telling the time. There were no clocks in the room and he didn't have his phone with him. He had no idea were his phone was. It was probably on the street where he got kidnapped or destroyed by his kidnapper. 

Yuuri curled further into himself. He was scared. He wanted to go home. He shut his eyes tightly as he willed away the tears. He was so so scared. He whimpered softly as time went by.

"Yuuri!" The door was slammed open and a young man with silvery hair was standing in the doorway. His bright blue eyes twinkled with mirth and his heart shaped smile was wide. Yuuri stared at the strange man. Who was he? And did he just break through the locked door?  
He quickly rushed to Yuuri and embraced him tightly. 

" Oh Yuuri! It's so good to finally meet you! I'm your biggest fan! This year's theme of love was your best work yet. Your Eros performance was amazing. The step sequence and those jumps...just phenomenal! You were so beautiful on the ice! What was your inspiration? You have to tell me! Was it a past lover? Was it someone you pined for? I want to know! Please please!"

Yuur stared at the man in amazement as he continued to hold him and fire off all these questions. What the elk was going on? Then a small tinkling sound went off. The man looked at his iWatch and gasped. 

" Oh Yuuri! We are going to be late for breakfast. You must hurry! We can't miss out!" The man pushed Yuuri in front of a set of clothes. He was quickly stripped and placed into a comfy over sized sweater and cargo shorts. It was so quick that Yuuri didn't realize he had changed clothes. With a nod of approval, the man ushered him out of the closet and room and down a hall. They were moving quickly. Yuuri noticed that the house was actually more accurately described as a castle. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, beautiful stucco paintings on the wall and marble flooring. It was a luxurious palace. They they came to a halt outside a set of large dark wooden doors. The man turned toward him.

" There is no need to be afraid my precious Yuuri. My family may be a bit savage, but i will always protect you." With that they entered the dining hall with the mans arm wrapped around Yuuris waist. Yuuri saw several people sitting at the mahogany dinning table. They saw Yuuri  
Meekly staring back at them. 

That was when an aging man with a receding headline. He jumped out of his chair and glared at the couple, " Why the hell is a kidnapped skater showing up on our doorstep!"

The man holding him just smiled," That's because we are in love!"

Yuuri looked at him in amazement. Forget about kidnapping, he did not know what the hell was going on!


	4. My Kidnapper

At one point in his life, Yuuri thought that you needed to be somewhat smart to successfully kidnap a person. You needed a plan, you needed to sneak up on the person, you needed materials and you needed a getaway vehicle and secure location. Yuuri didn't believe that anymore. This man, Victor was his name, proved otherwise. He sat next to him at the dinning table with a pout gracing his elegant features. 

 

" Victor..." His uncle Yakov explained for the hundredth time, " you cannot just kidnap a person! It is illegal."

 

" I didn't kidnap him! I just gave him a little vacation!"

" You stalked him with Chris and took him against his will! That's kidnapping!"

 

" But he was lonely! And I really wanted to meet him! I told you I wanted to see him after the competition, but you said it was a waste of time! I wanted to talk to Yuuri and you wouldn't let me!" He whined. Yuuri stared at him. Was this really the man who successfully kidnaped him? 

 

" It doesn't matter you kidnapped him!"

" But I wanted to have some fun!"

 

" He was at a club, I'm pretty sure he was having fun!"

 

" If he was he wouldn't have left the club!"

" You don't know that!"

 

" Yes I do!"

"It doesnt matter! Kidnapping is illegal!"

" But I love him! Nothing can stand in the way of true love!"

 

" What you did was illegal! We could go to jail for your foolishness! You selfless idiot! Didn't you think of your family!"

 

Yuuri saw Victor's bottom lip tremble and his beautiful blue eyes glistened as if he were about to cry. Yuuri felt bad. He didn't seem bad, just a little eccentric. He placed a comforting hand on Victors arm, rubbing it soothingly. Victor looked down at him and he began sobbing as he bent down and buried his face into Yuuris neck. Yuuri was startled. He then began to stroke the silver hair with his free hand, trying to calm the man down. He felt bad, he really did. He just seemed so innocent even though he scared the crap out of him. 

 

"Disgusting," grumbled Vicotrs younger brother who had the same name as him.

 

Victor turned around violently and glared, " You are just mad that Yuuri likes men more than  
Otabek likes you!"

" Well I didn't have the kidnap someone to get a boyfriend," he countered.

A new sobbing session began with a loud wail as Victor curled himself into Yuuri. Yuuri sighed and rubbed soothing circles on his back. This man was getting upset too much by his family. 

" Hush hush now, it's ok" Yuuri said awkwardly.

Victor pulled away a bit. Snot and tears  
Marred his beautiful features. " You must hate  
Me. I just wanted to meet you. I liked you so  
Much." He whimpered.

" Well...its ok I guess...Y-you didn't know. And you don't seem band so far." That seemed to be the magic answer. The tears stopped and Victor smiled his heart shaped smile.

" Perfect! We can go on a date right now! I know just the place!"

Victor sprang from his chair and dragged Yuuri out the room, ignoring the protest of all the people in it. As they were exiting the house, Victor smiled a  
Blinding smile at him. 

Yuuri smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri laughed uncontrollably as he fell on the bed. He never knew being kidnapped could be so much fun! After they had left the house, they had an impromptu picnic on a private beach followed by folicing in the blue waves. Victor had suggested skinny dipping, but Yuuri had put his foot down and said no to a very displeased Victor. After that they walked through the small seaside town and browsed the shops and stopped by the small island themed bar. Despite it being late afternoon by that time, Yuuri had joined Victor in drinking, with Victor and his vodka and Yuuri settling on some brightly colored fruity tropical drink. They ended up dancing to some fast paced song, bodies moving as one.

 

Now, now they some how ended back in Victors room late at night. Yuuri wasn't too drunk and he didn't mind silver silver haired companion crawling up his body. Victor nipped at his neck, causing him to gasp. Hands began to wander under his shirt and up his chest, taking pause at his nipples to worship them. Yuuri let out a stuttered breath and wrapped his arms around Victor. He wasn't this type of guy. He didn't sleep around. Well he never slept with anyone. He didn't go and party and get drunk and follow someone random kidnapper to their room. But Victor... he was different. He was this some anomaly... some god. He was handsome, funny and charming. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box... well maybe he had no common sense but he had a good heart and that must count for something. 

 

Yuuri gasped as Victor kissed under his chin and traveled to the corner of his mouth. Victor pressed his hips downward applying a sinful pressure to a desired area. Yuuri tilted his head backwards toward the pillows. 

 

Yuuri pushed Victor away gently to sit up. Victor backed up, a confused expression gracing his beautiful visage. Yuuri swallowed nervously. " I don't usually do this. You know party and drink and stuff. I am usually to caught up in training... um... for that." Victor nodded slowly. " I've never slept with anyone and I just wanted to ... umm. Let you know that...." Yuri was silenced by a pair of soft lips. 

 

" Yuuri, I love you. I don't care about your past. I just care about you and want to have a future with you. Do you feel the same way for me?" Yuuri looked at him and nodded dumbly. He helped Yuuri out of his shirt and lowered him back down. Before long they were stripped naked, moving against each other. Yuuri felt Victor fingering him, pushing on a real sensitive area. He couldn't seem to remember when he got to this point. When did Victor place his fingers there? He was kissing him, as then before he knew it he had Victors fingers there.Yuuri gasped loudly. Now this was something bigger. Much bigger. He looked down and saw that Victor had taken out his fingers. Then what was in... oh...oh... So that was in him Yuuri realized. Victor thrusted at a fast pace. Yuri wrapped his legs around his waist. 

 

" Hah... uh...Ung....hah!" Yuuri moaned. Victor leaned down peppered kisses on his face. Yuuri felt a sheen of sweat develop on his brow. Victor kept pushing and pushing, imprinting his body into the bed. Yuuri grasped onto his biceps, leaving crescent welts on his arms. The bed rocked, the wooden headboard hitting against the wall. Victor's pace became erratic and Yuuri felt light headed all of a sudden. Before he knew it he felt something warm and sticky fill him up and another sticky substance stain his stomach. Victor collapsed on him, Yuuri laid there, exhausted. As Yuuri felt his consciousness fade, you just thought how much He just loved this man.

 

-/-

 

Yuuri felt the gold hang heavily around His neck. Victors arm was wrapped tightly around his waist. He was with Phichit and his family. They had come to congratulate him after another victory. Yuuri had told them that Victor, his secret boyfriend at the time, took him on an impromptu trip to help Yuuri with his stress. Yuuri watched all his loved ones interact peacefully. Yuuri smiled as he thought maybe it wasn't so bad being kidnapped.


End file.
